Talk:Akira Nijino
Oranges Mecha I just realized that in the catalogues that reveal Orange, there isn't anything that indicates DieselOh is his mecha. For all we know, Diesal Ressha is just an auxiliary and Orange will get his proper mecha later on. Gokaisilver19 (talk) 00:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Build Ressha isn't even listed on the main ToQger page or the ToQger mecha page... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 09:33, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Title ToQ 6Gou (トッキュウ６号, Tokkyū Roku-gō) Joker-Man (talk) 19:53, February 22, 2014 (UTC) First Six Ranger that is not to be Green, White, Gold, Silver Look TimeFire for example. All Sixth Rangers are know for Green, White, Gold & Silver. Well, it is ever since Power Ranger series affirms it. - ScottKazama forgot to sign this post :If you're implying he is the first not to be Green, White, Gold, or Silver - he isn't. That would be TimeFire, who is red. ::Nope, it's KingRanger, who is black. :::In Sentai, yes. In Power Rangers, as he said, it would be Quantum Ranger (TimeFire's counterpart) as Kingranger's counterpart is called Gold. ::::As far as I am aware, I think either KingRanger was retconned to be gold to match the power ranger or something, or he never had an official color designation, which would put him more along the lines of being both. Has he ever officially been given one? Either way, you should just say they're the first since Time Fire and Quantum Ranger That really should go without saying. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 05:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::KingRanger is a confirmed Black Ranger. There are multiple sources that classify him that way. Diesel Ressha Please take Diesel Ressha out. It's not his mecha. We just thought that because it and ToQ-6Gou were revealed in the same batch of scans.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 22:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oops. That should have been dealt with over a month ago, thanks. :::Thanks.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 18:46, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Note Should be add that he is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger being a former monster,because the first overall is Tyzonn from PR Operation Overdrive. --Patrick.cesare (talk) 17:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Already noted on the page. ::Actually he's the first to originally be a monster. I know at the very least Gou Fukami had a monster form before becoming GekiViolet, though I'd have to doublecheck in case of 6th rangers. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea, technically Utsusemimaru was part of Raging Knight Dogold before he joined the rest of the team. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say Gou's Wolf form is a monster form - more a manifestation of his animal spirit or a curse (it's been awhile since I watched Gekiranger). Utchy would be a better example than Gou, though still incorrect as Dogold was a general in the Deboss Army and not a monster in the true sense. Alexa Ng 04:13, July 25, 2016 (UTC)lexbex123 Zaram looks like a cowboy to me. Disambig Page for ToQ 6gou Based on new spoilers that Z becomes ToQ 6gou next month for a point (plus the whole Ticket fiasco), I think we really should just make a disambig page for ToQ 6gou, with Akira/Zaram being "main" but with anyone else who has used the power as well. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 13:17, November 26, 2014 (UTC)